


Silver Snakes

by antioedipus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/pseuds/antioedipus
Summary: Vulnerability and feelings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Silver Snakes

They’ve done this before, but somehow this time is different. It could be that Hiashi is away for two weeks, so Hinata and Sasuke don’t have to worry about being caught. But Hinata thinks it is because now that they have both crossed over the threshold of legal adulthood, sex seems like less of a big deal.

Sasuke moves his hand along the back of her thigh, and Hinata grins into his mouth. One of her casual observations is that the body is one big erogenous zone. She likes her legs being touched more than any part of her, and Sasuke has taken notice. He is one of the most tender people Hinata has ever met. She thinks the real tragedy of his life is that he believes otherwise. If he could see himself through her eyes, he would never ask her why she cares for him.

They haven’t been doing this long enough for Sasuke to stop finding new things to love about Hinata. She is up above him, and normally he doesn’t like her to be so vulnerable, but he knows that they both have to stop expecting the enemy to appear wherever they are. Constant suspicion is bad for his gut and it will drive him mad.

So he allows himself to look at Hinata, really look at her. The faintest of lines that stitches the plane of her abdomen together. The silver lines on her breasts and hips, formed when her growth spurt had hit. The milky purple hue of her eyes and their absolute concentration on his own. He tries to ignore that he can see too much detail for his eyes to have remained neutral, and he hopes that she doesn’t notice, even though she is looking right into them.

She stops moving, and Sasuke groans, digging his thumbs into the squishy skin along just inside her pelvic bones.

“Why’d you stop?” Sasuke asks, biting his lip.

“Your sharinngan activated.” Hinata is looking at him with concern. Sasuke closes his eyes and goes to thump his forehead, but Hinata grabs his wrist.

“You’re tense.” She still holds his wrist back, and Sasuke sighs.

“I don’t like you being exposed like that,” he looks away, but he can’t help it. Home isn’t safe. Hinata gently places his wrist back on his chest, and she closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes, the nerves and blood vessels around her eyes are raised. Sasuke still looks at her, tilting his head.

“I’m not vulnerable, you know,” she smiles at him, and puts a hand on his cheek. “I would even go so far as to say that I can protect both of us, if you let me.” She begins to move again, quietly.

Sasuke looks up at her, and while he doesn’t deactivate his sharinngan, it is because he wants to see everything Hinata does. He feels this immense fluttering in his chest, an expansive light. “A love that moves the sun and the stars”. It is a line from an Italian poem Hinata had mentioned once _. The Divine Comedy_. Divine: yes, that is this feeling. Like all that is good is originating in him when he looks up at Hinata, whose breathing has sped up. Quickly, he moves his thumb down where their bodies meet, and he rubs those frantic circles.

As Hinata lets out a strangled cry, Sasuke wonders to himself: did Itachi ever know this feeling?

He quickly follows Hinata, and they lie collapsed on his bed. Hinata lies on her stomach beside him, and she smiles at him. Their doujutsu have both receded, so they are a normal, breathless couple. Sasuke gets up to rid himself of the condom, and Hinata rolls onto her back.

“Did you know that there are flares of chakra in your chest when we have sex?” Hinata stretches, and Sasuke smirks as he looks back at her.

“I can feel them, Hinata.”

“They are pretty.” Sasuke smiles at her comment.

“You’re prettier,” he goes to sit beside her. “It’s cute, the way your face flushes.” She frowns at his teasing, and he flicks her forehead.

“There you go, ruining the moment.” She crosses her arms, and he ignores her feigned petulance. He leans over to his bedside table and pulls out an envelope. The pretext for getting her over here. He hands it over to her, and it takes her a second to catch on to what he wants from her.

“Do you really want me to read it?” Hinata lies down on her back, holding the envelope over her head.

“I want you to know everything,” Sasuke looks down at her, “you’re the only one I want that with.” Using her thumb, she opens the envelope at the tear Sasuke had already made. She pulls out three sheets of paper, and she brings them close to her face.

Itachi has elegant hand writing. Hinata lies on Sasuke’s bed, naked, while he lies down beside her. He looks up at the ceiling, impatient for her reaction. He refuses to look at her.

“So, Itachi really is dying,” Hinata mumbles, as she puts the papers back in the envelope. Sasuke huffs, because he wanted a bigger reaction. He doesn’t know why, but he chooses not to look too closely at his feelings these days.

“Yep.” Sasuke bites his lip as Hinata puts the envelope back on the nightstand. It’s funny, how hearing any mention of Itachi makes Sasuke so twitchy.

“Are you angry with him?” Hinata rolls onto her side, looking at Sasuke. She knows he won’t want to look at her, but she wants to look at him as he replies. Sasuke sighs.

“I think I will always be angry with him, Hinata.” He pauses, “I’m not forgiving, like you.”

“You don’t have to forgive him.” Hinata puts a hand on his upper arm. “I just want you to talk instead of bottling up your anger and pretending it isn’t there.” She rubs his arm, and Sasuke turns to look at her.

“It hurts, feeling this way.” When Sasuke looks right into her eyes, Hinata feels like the world shifts into place.

“But it is still there, even if you don’t acknowledge it.” Hinata brushes his bangs out of his face, “I shouldn’t have to say this; you have already achieved object permanence.” She says this softly, and the corners of Sasuke’s mouth turn up.

They are like that for a few minutes, until Hinata rolls onto her back. The quiet wraps itself around them.

“Do you want to see him again?” Hinata doesn’t know why she asks the question. It just pops into her brain and out of her mouth. Sasuke clicks his tongue, and puts his hands behind his head.

“I think I would rather pretend that the last time I saw him didn’t happen the way it did.”


End file.
